


投齐所豪 | Fall for you（下）

by Springhaspassed



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 23:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20125531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Springhaspassed/pseuds/Springhaspassed





	投齐所豪 | Fall for you（下）

08.  
张颜齐出了酒店才发现自己没拿外套，钱包也在衣服口袋里面，又不想再回去面对任豪，硬是拖着不适的身体走回了学校。他一路走一路想，越想越委屈，吸了吸鼻子就要掉眼泪——谁能想到酷帅的地下歌手居然爱哭呢。  
刚回到宿舍楼下他就接到了服务生朋友的电话，那边焦急地喊颜齐怎么办啊我被开了，没了这份工作我下个月房租都付不起了怎么办啊。  
张颜齐脑子里嗡嗡作响，他赶忙打电话给酒吧老板，对方却只是语气生硬地告诉他要来唱歌就好好唱歌，其他的不要多想你也管不了。挂了电话他又想起早上走的时候任豪那句“给我等着”，脑子里已经开始脑补一出富二代报复穷学生的大戏。  
可怜任大少爷这边还在思考什么时候有空给人把衣服还回去呢，小歌手的小脑袋瓜已经把故事线拐了山路十八弯。  
没了校园卡的张颜齐进不了宿舍，他蹲在走廊的墙边一边等室友回来一边百度。任豪行事低调又刚回国，但架不住他爹有名气——张颜齐在浏览了一条条关键词为“任氏”、“任家”的新闻后煞白了小脸，愈发确定自己这是被任豪报复了。  
啧，朋友也被连累了。小哭包想着想着还是掉了眼泪。

09.  
任豪被自家爹赶出去以后就在朋友公司上班，刚下班回酒店就在前台看见了熟悉的身影。  
他径直走向电梯，按下了上升键。  
张颜齐显然也看见了任豪，他向任豪走来，又在距任豪几步的距离堪堪停住。  
任豪在心里吐槽，早上还倔得跟什么似的，这会儿还不是回来了。  
电梯门开了，任豪走了进去，随后张颜齐在关门前的最后一瞬间捏着衣角挤了进来，站在电梯角落里垂着头也不说话。  
任豪笑他：“怎么又回来了，来拿衣服？”  
张颜齐闷闷地开口：“不是。”  
任豪半开玩笑地接话：“那回来干什么？赶着挨操？”  
没想到张颜齐自暴自弃似的回答：“对。”  
这回答把任豪都给听愣了，他不知道该怎么接话，两人的沉默一直延续到任豪出了电梯。  
刷卡，进门，一气呵成。  
张颜齐站在门外，看着任豪没关的房间门，咬了咬牙还是踏了进去。  
任豪半面对着他打开了笔记本电脑，打算把白天因为想张颜齐而没看完的文件看完：“你的衣服在卧室，拿完就走吧。”再漂亮的倒贴上门了那我可就没兴趣了。  
张颜齐不动。良久，他深吸一口气：“那你要怎样才能和我做？”  
任豪惊讶地看了张颜齐一眼，这小孩儿，吃错药了？  
他挑了挑眉：“那你先脱了。”  
然后张颜齐真的就一言不发的把自己给脱干净了。  
任豪更震惊了，理智告诉他小孩不对劲，但下半身在看到张颜齐身上还未消的痕迹时又有了抬头的趋势。

10.  
然后他们就做了——男人果然还是下半身思考的动物。  
第一次反抗剧烈的小歌手这回乖顺得不像话，搞得任豪食髓知味地把人按在浴室又来了一遍。  
最后一次张颜齐被他按在镜子前，逃脱不开地看着一身斑驳吻痕挨操的自己。看着张颜齐漂亮的侧脸，鸦羽似的睫毛在半垂着的眼睛下投下恹恹阴影，任豪觉得这小孩真是怎么看怎么对自己的胃口。他起了坏心思，拿起手机装模作样地摁了几下：“我拍下来留个纪念。”  
一直任他搓圆揉扁的张颜齐突然就急眼了，挣扎着要去抢，内里一下一下地缩，夹得任豪差点缴械。他报复似地加大了力度，又因为对方带着哭腔的呻吟放缓了节奏。  
完了。任少爷边做边想。我这不是栽了吗。  
等清理完毕时天已经黑了，张颜齐挣扎着往床下爬，在即将摔下床时被任豪一把捞了回来：“小祖宗，你又要干嘛？”  
张颜齐背对着他不说话。  
短暂的沉默过后，任豪听到了细微的啜泣声，张颜齐的肩膀一抖一抖的——他哭了。  
任豪扳过张颜齐的肩，对方哭得小脸都皱在了一起。他心想可能做太过了，正要出声安慰两声呢，就听到张颜齐闷闷地开口：“做都做过了，你打算什么时候放过我的朋友？”  
“啊？”任豪搂着小床伴，觉得自己就像那个满头问号的表情包。  
张颜齐依旧沉浸在自己的世界里无法自拔，他胡乱地给自己擦着眼泪，继续说道：“那天在酒吧是我不对我承认我有些冲动……你冲我来就可以了，你对我做什么我都接受，但是你不能牵连我的朋友，是他介绍我去那家酒吧的……”  
任豪的满头问号几乎实体化。

11.  
小孩不愧是文学院的，情绪上来了屁话多得不行，好在任豪在张颜齐的絮絮叨叨中也算了解了个大概，尽管自己并没有做所谓的“报复”，出于安慰哭得稀里哗啦的小孩的目的还是打了好几个电话摆平了他的服务生朋友的问题。  
“嗯，嗯，好，行回头请你吃饭啊。”任豪挂了电话就看见张颜齐抱着被子缩在床脚看着他，见自己上了床又默默移了几公分。  
他贴在墙上弱弱地开口：“你放过我朋友吧，有什么冲我来。”  
任豪看着他这副像是在躲避什么怪物的姿态，又想想自己莫名其妙又给别人背了锅，一时间施虐欲升起，拉着张颜齐一个翻身又把人压在了身下：“我放过你朋友了，费劲吧啦的，你就不再表示一下？”  
于是张颜齐眼睛又红了，眼泪要掉不掉的蓄在眼角，一副泫然欲泣的模样。  
他指尖颤抖着抚上了任豪的睡袍，沙沙的嗓音又勾起任豪的保护欲：“那你、还要操我几次才愿意……”  
不过这次真没做成。  
任豪看着被窝里睡着也时不时吸两下鼻子的张颜齐，绝不肯承认自己是心疼了。

12.  
张颜齐到了半夜发起了烧。  
不过想想也能理解，几天之内被折腾这么多次，早上又穿的单薄吹了风，想不生病也难。  
任豪被张颜齐的胡话吵醒，一摸小孩身上滚烫当下就没了睡意。他搂着张颜齐轻拍他的脸：“张颜齐？齐齐？你还好吗？”  
张颜齐烧糊涂了，呜呜咽咽地搭话：“别……别打我……我听话……我乖乖的……”  
任豪一头雾水，但还是拿起手机先叫了个车打算带着人去医院。  
等车的时候他给张颜齐穿衣服，却在张颜齐支离破碎的语言中终于搞清楚了来龙去脉。  
他听张颜齐断断续续地说，说自己是怎么在路上被人一棒子打晕过去的，又说自己那天被喂了药，潜意识里有人告诉他不管被做什么都不可以反抗，还说他好疼，一开始疼得受不了，后来逼自己习惯之后就可以忍受了，等等等等。  
任豪这才明白。  
他越听越不是滋味，又心疼又愤怒，又为自己觉得张颜齐是来倒贴的想法可耻。他搂过张颜齐的脑袋在他唇角轻啄一口：“齐齐乖，我以后不会让这种事情发生了，我们先去医院啊。”  
张颜齐懵懵懂懂：“你、你干嘛亲我？我爸爸说……喜欢一个人才……才会亲……”  
任豪忍俊不禁，他一个公主抱抱起张颜齐出门：“你爸爸有没有告诉你生病了要去医院看看？”

13.  
事实证明，张颜齐难搞，生了病的张颜齐相当难搞。  
路都走了一半了，张颜齐又哭着说不要去医院，任少爷软言软语怎么劝都不起作用，无奈之下只好打电话给开私人诊所的朋友求助。  
到了诊所，友人黑着眼圈给张颜齐问诊、开药，一边絮絮叨叨地数落张颜齐：“这么大小伙子了怎么这么瘦，年轻人怎么不知道爱惜自己身体呢！”  
任豪忍不住回击：“大哥喊你来看个病你废话怎么这么多，他一个学生上课之余还要兼职，你以为谁都跟我们一样有条件啊？”  
张颜齐缩在他怀里难受着也要教育他：“你有病啊……说话这么冲……”  
任豪的心又软成了夹心糖。  
护士带着张颜齐去病房输液。友人跟见了鬼一样盯着他：“任豪，你跟他什么关系啊？”  
“就，普通朋友啊。”任豪眼神飘忽。  
“普通朋友你半夜把我薅起来给人看病？”友人并不买账，“没想到我们豪哥也有陷落的一天，这小孩可以啊。”  
友人拍拍他的肩，走前又意味深长地忠告：“不过就算交了男朋友，性生活也不要太频繁哈，看把人家弄得……”  
要不是看在他给张颜齐看病的份上，任豪现在就想给友人一拳头。

14.  
药物作用下张颜齐总算安静下来，任豪不放心，亲自坐在床边照看他——老实说大少爷照顾人这也是头一回。  
张颜齐睡得不太安稳，一会儿觉得热一会儿又觉得冷一会儿又要喝水，任豪冲了蜂蜜水扶着张颜齐喂他喝，觉得他这会儿哼哼唧唧的倒真的成了个小孩子。因为输液的原因张颜齐半边胳膊冰凉，任豪就拉着他的手在床边凑合了一宿。  
第二天早上张颜齐醒来烧已经退了，只是两人的手还拉着，搞得进来查房的小护士尴尬，张颜齐也尴尬，只有半睡半醒的任豪捏着人的手还在问怎么了怎么了。  
之后张颜齐拒绝了任豪要送他回学校的要求，只是开口要自己的学生卡和钱包。任豪磨磨唧唧半天才给，他总觉得要是还了那他和张颜齐的联系就彻底没了。  
可小孩哪知道任豪心里这些弯弯绕啊，他从钱包里摸出两张一块纸币，掏出手机开始百度回学校的公交线路。  
任豪干巴巴地开口：“那个，张颜齐……”  
对方像只受了惊的兔子：“干嘛？你不会要跟我要医药费吧！”  
他赶紧在对方的小脑瓜开始发散之前将话题截住：“打车吧，钱我出。”  
毕竟怎么说我也算是个富二代。  
不出钱的出租不坐白不坐，张颜齐头也不回地钻进了任豪叫的车里。  
任豪站在路边看着车开走，心里莫名的有种被抛弃的错觉。  
友人从诊所里出来，看到丢了魂的任豪望夫石一样杵在路边正要开口调侃，却见任豪转头掐着他的肩膀掷地有声：“你说对了，我完了，我陷落了。”

15.  
从那以后生活似乎步入了正轨。  
一个以为自己这下坐实了“仗势欺人的富二代”的名号，追求也不敢光明正大的追，没事就开着车去C大门口守着，偶尔隔着马路远远看一眼就开心得跟股市暴涨了一样；隔三差五送送零食送送花，张颜齐从一开始不收，到最后也默默接受了。任豪还买通了FALL IN LOVE的老板，每逢张颜齐驻唱必出现，然后偷偷摸摸借老板的手给他涨工资，想法设法给张颜齐改善生活。  
唉，这该死的爱情。已经回到自家公司的小任总窝在老板椅上发出今天第四十次叹息，惹得老任总以为出去历练一个月把自己儿子整抑郁了开始自责是不是罚太过了。  
另一个心里也揣着事儿。任豪以为张颜齐把生病那夜的事都给忘了，实际上张颜齐记得清清楚楚。他自幼缺爱，长大以后独自一人在外求学，用锋利与懂事包裹自己，内心对爱的渴望却一点没减少。夜半的蜂蜜水与任豪温暖的掌心，给他的伪装打开了一道缝隙，让他忍不住想要更多。他一边心虚地收着任豪的好一边在心里给自己划警戒线：别想了张颜齐，他是谁你是谁，你要是陷进去了，等他新鲜劲一过就等着被抛弃吧！  
张颜齐照常去那家酒吧唱歌，揣着一点自己也不愿意戳破的小心思——实际上在任豪偷看他的间隙，他也总忍不住去找寻任豪的身影。  
今天也不例外。  
“诶，诶，豪哥，人都下去了，回回神哈！”朋友看着盯着舞台的任豪忍不住笑出声。“这都一个月了，豪哥你还不出手？”  
任豪面露难色：“唉，我不敢追啊。”  
朋友笑得更大声了。良久，他收住笑容，贱贱地对任豪开口：“豪哥，你就没想过吗？”  
“你那小朋友知道你每次都在，要是讨厌你，怎么还在这里唱了这么久？”  
一语惊醒梦中人。

16.  
这天张颜齐照常来驻唱，却没在台下看到任豪。他泄气地想，你看，人家果然对你没兴趣了。于是一连唱了好几首悲伤的情歌。  
唱完正要下去呢，酒吧里灯光突然暗了下来，舞台下的人纷纷拿起了不知道从哪冒出来的小彩灯荧光棒礼花冲他喊：“张颜齐生日快乐！”  
任豪推着一个大大的生日蛋糕从舞台后走了出来，蜡烛的光芒映照得他的笑容更加摄人心魄，身后跟着他的朋友，和笑嘻嘻的酒吧老板。  
“生日快乐，齐齐。”任豪接过别人递来的花束递到张颜齐面前，“你接下来的每一个生日我都想陪你过，你愿不愿意给我个机会？”  
张颜齐没有回答，但他显然开心极了，喝了好几杯——结果醉得一塌糊涂，任豪只好又把他带去了酒店。  
给张颜齐放好热水，任豪千叮咛万嘱咐地出了浴室。等来等去不见人出来，他进去一看，张颜齐衬衫半脱不脱地挂在身上躺在浴缸里傻笑，见他进来还邀请他一起来玩。  
任豪忍不住脱了衣服进浴缸和他做。可能是因为喝醉了的缘故，张颜齐今晚格外放得开，任豪趁人之危地让他骑乘也乖乖照做，手撑在任豪腹肌上哑着嗓子叫唤，任豪，任豪，进不去了。  
任豪就逗他，喜不喜欢我？  
一次，张颜齐没明白。  
两次，张颜齐歪着脑袋不搭话。  
三次，这次已经回到床上了，张颜齐受不了了，又哭，边哭边说，喜欢。  
任豪这才作罢，带人洗漱完毕安安心心睡了。  
睡得太安心的结果就是第二天任豪醒来张颜齐已经跑了。  
任豪摸着身边尚存有余温的被褥，觉得自己刚冒出来的那点爱情的花火又熄灭了。

17.  
张颜齐被任豪的胳膊压醒，想起自己昨晚干的丢人事，一时间没想好怎么面对任豪只好三十六计走为上。  
此刻他坐在教室里，眼睛看着老教授的PPT，心里却还在回放着任豪笑着问他喜不喜欢的场景。  
不行不行不行，不喜欢不喜欢不喜欢。张颜齐狠狠摇头，张颜齐你立场要坚定一点，被人家白睡多少回了！  
结果下午就收到酒吧老板微信：小齐，晚上去一趟这个地方吧，小任总说今晚见不到你明天FALL IN LOVE就没了。

18.  
张颜齐到了老板给的地址，是一家私房菜馆。他走进包间，看见任豪和他的那群朋友。  
他有些害怕，仿佛又回到了和任豪初遇的那个夜晚。  
任豪见他进来了，踢了一脚旁边：“自个儿滚过去给人家道歉！”  
张颜齐这才发现任豪脚边还跪了个人。那人连滚带爬地到他脚边，拽着他的裤脚开口：“对不起齐哥，我那晚上真是鬼迷了心窍了才想着把你绑去豪哥那里！您大人有大量就饶了我吧……”  
张颜齐看那人的脸，鼻青脸肿的，应该是被教训过了。  
任豪走过来把他张颜齐拉到自己身后，又解气一样的踢了几脚，冷声说道：“滚，以后别让我看见你。”那人连连道谢着溜出了包间。  
任豪又房间里其他人说：“你们也给我看着，再找张颜齐麻烦，就跟他一样。”  
“好了正事说完了，咱们也散了吧散了吧。”朋友们也是有眼力见的，场面又好笑又尴尬不如早点走。  
包间里只剩下了任豪和张颜齐两个人。  
任豪给损友发微信：怎么样，这下能让他为我陷落吗？  
手机显示“对方正在输入”良久，最终发来一串省略号。  
任豪只好摁灭手机，有点局促地开口：“第一件事解释完了，接下来第二件事，我真没整你朋友！”  
张颜齐迷惑地睁大了眼睛。  
“真的！你不会没问过他原因吧？”  
张颜齐打给他的朋友。  
“我靠，现在的顾客好难伺候！我不就是把酒给顾客送错了嘛，他居然投诉我，老板就让我停一阵子了！”  
“你不是说你被开除了吗？”  
“啊？我是这么跟你说的吗？”  
“……”

19.  
张颜齐心情复杂地挂了电话：搞了半天，是自己给自己加戏了！  
任豪看着他的小表情越看越可爱，带着笑意开口：“重新正式介绍一下自己，我叫任豪，今年25岁，未婚，喜欢炒股和你，有车有房，目前在创业，交个朋友呗？”  
他不敢看任豪，盯着自己鞋尖：“张颜齐……那就这样，反正你也……那什么了我几次了，咱俩扯平了。”  
说罢转身要走。  
任豪一个眼疾手快拉住他胳膊：“不行啊，咱俩这关系，怎么就扯平了呢？”  
张颜齐愣了愣，像是又想起了什么，无力地接话：“那你还要操我几次，才愿意把我照片删掉啊？”  
任豪反应了一下才明白张颜齐在说什么，他哭笑不得地掏出自己的手机解了锁递到张颜齐面前：“我真没拍！那天就是想欺负一下你！不信你检查，我手机除了锁屏都没密码的，相册，邮箱，微信你随便翻！”  
张颜齐拿过他的手机。翻着翻着突然笑了。  
任豪凑过去看，手机界面停留在微信聊天界面。任豪看着那句“能让他为我陷落吗”想找个地缝钻进去，却又抱着一丝希望等待着张颜齐的反应。  
张颜齐歪了歪脑袋，漂亮的手指在对话框里输入了自己的答案。  
这回任豪也笑了。

End.  
————————  
陷落了吗？那得吧！


End file.
